Ratatouille
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Just a little one-shot that popped into my head while watching Ratatouille. My favorite scene in the whole movie. The only thing I could think about was how the scene would be if you substituted Linguini and Colette, with Ami and Makoto. This is how it came out. Hope you guys like it! If anyone thinks I should make more than just one chapter, let me know :)


_**I thought of this situation when I was rewatching the movie Ratatouille. When it got to the scene where it showed that Linguini had been there all night and was asleep when Colette walked in, I thought...what if I substituted these two characters for Ami and Makoto. And that is how this fic got started. In Linguini's place would be Ami and in Colette's place would be Makoto. The reason I set it up that way is because sometimes Ami is a little awkward when it comes to Makoto and has some difficulty talking to her in some instances. Makoto in Colette's place is because Makoto is an excellent cook and she knows her way around the kitchen...plus the temperment matches XD. I changed the name of the restaurant so it would seem like it would fit in a Japanese city. Anyway, hopefully this fic turns out okay and I hope everyone likes it.**_

 **Ratatouille - Kiss scene**

It was early in the morning in the Juuban district. Our favorite rat chef, Remy, climbed his way out of the sewers and shook himself off to start the day. He walked down the sidewalk and went down an alleyway, leading to the back entrance of the 3-star Japanese Restaurant, Kuzo's. He climbed the steps and pushed the door open to see a clean kitchen. Walking over towards a mop, he climbed it then walked on top of the counter, surveying his work station. Hearing a small noise in the kitchen, he dove behind a pot for cover. Once he realized that no one saw him, he stepped out, only to hear the noise from behind him. Turning around, he saw Ami asleep, leaning against the mop handle. The rat jumped down and climbed under Ami's toque on top of her head. Pulling a few stands of hair, he manages to only get her left leg to straighten out. Pulling different stands of hair, he causes her to sit up only to fall back on her back on the floor. Trying once more, he finally manages to get her to push herself up off of the floor. After teetering backwards, he pulled another few strands of blue hair and got her to stand up. Her head rolled forward. Grabbing a few strands of hair, he pulled her head up.

Ami stirred, very briefly opening her eyes, only to close them a second later, mumbling, "Stop it..." her body slouching as he let go of her hair.

Coming out from under the toque, he opened her right eyelid, waving at her in attemt to wake her up. Clearly, it failed and only caused her eye to close once more. Suddenly, Remy heard a motorcycle pull up outside. Thinking quickly, he looked around a saw a pair of sunglasses by the door.

Makoto walked up to the door, finishing pulling her hair up in a ponytail while carrying her motorcycle jacket under her arm. Opening the door, she grabbed her time card and clocked in, looking up and seeing Ami standing behind the cook's counter, scraping a pan out with a spoon. Taking a deep breath, she hung up her jacket, put her time card back, and walked over to the counter, "Good morning," she said in passing. Not getting a response, she cleared her throat and said a little louder, "Good morning."

Not knowing what to do, he pulled a few strands of hair, causing her to lift her head slightly before it fell back down. Black shades covered her eyes so Makoto couldn't see she was asleep.

Makoto grabbed a few knives and a sharpener, "So the uh...the chef...he invited you in for a drink, that's big." Not getting a response, she repeated, "That's big. What did he say?"

Remy just shrugged his own shoulder's before causing Ami's head to tilt toward's the girl, an almost 'really?' expression on her face.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Makoto looked almost offended, "What? Oh, you can't tell me?" Ami's head rolled back down, making Makoto's anger rise, "Well, pardon me for intruding on your deep personal relationship with the chef."

Remy merely looked at her through the toque, watching her sharpen the knives, getting even angrier.

"I see. You get me to show you a few kitchen TRICKS, to dazzle the boss, THEN you blow passed me!" she exclaimed, putting the knives down.

Remy jumped on Ami's head, silently whispering, "Wake up, wake up."

Makoto looked down at her hands, sans knives, sadly, "I though...you were different. I thought you thought I was different."

Remy tilted Ami's head toward Makoto again as the tall brunette looked at her.

"I thought..." Ami chose right then to snore.

Makoto opened her eyes wide then slapped the short blunette across the face, causing the sunglasses to go flying and causing Ami to spin around, instantly waking her up. She fell to the floor, beside her fallen toque, and looked up at the tall brunette.

"I didn't have to help you! If I looked out only for myself, I would have let you drown!" She yelled at the shorter girl, "But..." her features softened as she looked away, "I wanted you to succeed...I...liked you..." Straightening up and looking at Ami, she glared at her, "My mistake." With that said, she walked out the door.

Remy peeked out from inside the toque.

"Makoto..." Ami called out to her, "Makoto-san! Wait!" Punching the floor, she looked at the rat, "It's over Little Chef, I can't do this anymore!" she exclaimed, grabbing the toque as she ran outside. Seeing Makoto on her motorcycle with her helmet on, she ran out in front of her, stopping her from moving very far, "Makoto-san, wait! Don't...motorcycle...away." Ami moved to the side of the bike as Makoto took off her helmet, looking at her with a hurt look on her face, "Look I'm no good with words...I'm no good with food either! At least not without your help!"

Makoto held onto her helmet, "I hate false modesty, it's just another way to lie," she sighed looking down slightly, "you have talent."

"But I don't! When I added that ingredient instead of following the recipe like you said," she chuckled, "that wasn't me! Either..." she trailed off.

Makoto turned towards Ami, confused, "What do you mean?"

Ami walked around exclaiming, "I mean I wouldn't have done that! I would have followed the recipe...I would have followed your advice! I would have followed your advice to the ends of the Earth because I love you-r advice..."

Makoto tilted her head slightly, "But...?"

Ami looked off to the side then down, "But...I..."

Remy is silently begging her to stay quiet, "Don't do it..." "I have a secret..." he freezes.

Ami chuckled nervously, "It's kind of disturbing." Seeing Makoto's confused face, she continued, "I have a r..."

Makoto cocked an eyebrow at her, "A...what?"

Ami tried again, "I have a ra...a..."

"You have a...rash?" she asked.

"No! No...You see...I have this tiny...um...little...little..." she held two fingers apart about an inch causing Makoto to glance down briefly before looking her in the eyes again. Ami then added quickly, "A tiny chef who tells me what to do." She then looks at Makoto, hoping she will understand.

"A tiny...chef...?" an ever-confused Makoto asked.

"Yes! Yes, he's um..." she racks her brain for a way to tell her without actually saying it. She then points to her temple saying, "He's up here..."

"In...your brain?"

Ami grips her head for a second, walking away a couple of feet, "Gah! Why is it so hard to talk to you?!" She then pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down a bit, "Okay," she turned back around looking at Makoto and pointing at her, walking closer with every word, "you inspire me. I'm going to risk it all. I'm going to risk looking like the biggest idiot-psycho you've ever seen!"

Unbeknownst to Ami, Makoto reached behind her into her back and grabbed her pepper spray.

"You want to know why I'm such a fast learner?! You want to know why I'm such a great cook?! Don't laugh...I'm going to show you!" Ami exclaimed, getting close to her face, seeing alarmed and confused green eyes looking back at her. She then started to reach for her toque.

Remy started to panic, saying, "No...no!" He then pulled two handfulls of her hair, pushing her forwards and causing her to fall on the brunette, their lips connecting, shocking them both.

Makoto had pulled out the pepper spray and aimed it straight at Ami's face.

Ami kept glancing from Makoto to the pepper spray.

Remy kept Ami pushed forward, opening one eye to see what was happening.

Makoto's gaze then softened and she moaned quietly.

Ami's gaze still shifted back and forth.

Makoto's eyes then rolled back and she began kissing the blunette.

Ami's eyes also rolled back as she began kissing back, placing her hands on each end of the bike, steadying herself.

The tall girl, in turn, dropped the pepper spray and wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulder and neck, pulling her closer.

Remy fell back into Ami's blue hair in relief as the new couple continued to kiss.

 _ **A/N: Well? Did I do okay for my first time writing a story like this? I didn't know what name to call him by from the anime, so I stuck with Remy. If there is any scene from any movie that anyone wants me to try and recreate with these two, please tell me...cuz this was actually really fun to do. Anywho...R &R plz and have a great day! Hopefully this made someone laugh at least a little bit. For anyone who didn't know...a toque is basically a hat that a cook or chef would wear. :)**_


End file.
